The Warbucks Girls
by Annie1999fan
Summary: Exploring deeper into the relationship between Grace, Mrs. Pugh and her daughters. Based on the 1999 Annie I own no characters
1. Chapter 1

Grace Farrell couldn't have been any happier that today was her wedding day! She was finally going to marry Oliver Warbucks after being secretly in love with him for 6 years. She couldn't be any happier to share this wonderful day with her wonderful newly adopted daughters Annie and Molly.

But she couldn't help but to heel sad that her parents couldn't be there to share the special day with her. They would love to met Oliver Warbucks and her mother would spoil her granddaughters. Unfortunately her parents both passed away, her father passed from cancer when Grace was 20 and a junior in college and her mother passed away just one year later. Grace has never seen anyone more in love than her parents and her mother's death seemed to be of a broken heart . She was incredibly close with both parents and couldn't bear the thought of losing them both and so unexpectedly. Grace and her mother were best friends and she even took her last two years from college off to care for both parents until they passed Grace had two sisters one older and one younger Jen and Melissa but Grace and her mother had this extra special bond together because she was the middle child.. Grace never got to finish college and ended up working for Warbucks but she hoped when the girls got a bit older she could go back to school to be a teacher.

When Grace first started working for Oliver she became very close with Helen Pugh, the cook. She was like a mother to Grace and she told her everything and she felt she could confide to her in whatever she was feeling. Mrs. Pugh even gave her great advice on confiding her feelings she had towards Oliver. She could remember the conversation clearly. They were both snuggling in Mrs. Pugh's bed after dinner as it was their nightly ritual.

"Mama can I tell you something?"

"Anything my sweet girl."

"I'm beginning to have feelings for Oliver but I don't think he likes me the same way of if it's even appropriate."

"Well you're a kind beautiful young woman and I could never imagine someone not liking you. Have you talked to him about how you felt?"

"Well I don't want o make things even more awkward as they are what's with me being umm.…black

Mrs. Pugh could see where she was getting at now. She took her daughter's hand and squeezed it.

"Well I'm sure he doesn't see you as any different just because your skin is a different color than his. I'm sure if you talked about ho you felt with him you'll feel much better. You two already seemed like good friends from the start. I think he may like you too."

"Thank you mama that rally helped yes maybe I'll try talking to him about ho I feel and see how that goes. I love you mama good night.

"I love you too Gracie Liz my daughter I've never had Goodnight."

Mrs. Pugh held Grace as she fell asleep into her arms and they both stayed like that for the rest of the night.

Grace has now been calling Mrs. Pugh mama even though she could never replace her real mother or the special bond they shared together growing up. Grace couldn't help but miss her parents today and couldn't help but to cry.

"No time for tears baby it's your wedding!"

Grace jumped up not realizing that Mrs. Pugh walked into her bedroom as she was daydreaming about her parents.

"I know mama I just miss my parents so much today I wish they were here to share this special day and how much Oliver and the girls mean to me."

"I know how much Oliver and the girls man to you I know you miss your parents today baby but just remember that they're smiling down at you right now and they couldn't be any more proud of you and how far you've come along."

"You really think so?"

"I know so sweet Gracie I love you so much and you have been a daughter to me ever since you came to work here 6 years ago . Let's get you finished up the wedding is about to start."

Grace wiped her tears away and hugged Mrs. Pugh tightly

"I love you too mama"

Mrs. Pugh helped her daughter get her last few touches of makeup on and fix her veil.

"There you go my sweet Gracie Liz's you look perfect"

Before they both knew it Drake was standing at the door waiting to give Grace away. It was time for the wedding!

The wedding was the most beautiful wedding Grace has ever seen. Everything was absolutely perfect and it was snowing lightly, one of her favorite time of year was right now when the snow was pretty and white and not muddy and sloshy. Oliver was incredibly handsome up on the alter waiting for her to become his. Annie and Molly were the cutest flower girls with matching light blue dresses and white shoes. The ceremony was a blur to Grace, she was so nervous and excited at the same time. By the time she knew it, it was time for the kiss and everyone stood up clapping and cheering for the new couple.

The reception was beautiful and everyone seems to be having a great time. They hired servants so the staff could be a part of the w doing and didn't have to work. Annie and Molly both seemed to have a gras t time talking eating and dancing. Grace's two sisters Melissa and Jen were their with their kids and Annie and Molly seemed to get along really well with their cousins. Grace was glad that Jen would be staying with the girls this week while she and Oliver went on their honeymoon. That way they could rally bond with heir new cousins. Grace couldn't wait for h many new memories to come with her family. Today was really going to be a day she'd never forget for many many years.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N here's chapter two as promised! This ones for Alicia Morton's birthday! Happy birthday Alicia! haha I added in My Favorite Things from the Sound Of Music because Audra did such a great job at that song in the live version! I have no rights too the song**

Grace would never forget the day Molly started calling her Mama. The best four letter word she has ever heard in her life. Even though the field have been with the Warbucks family for a little over two months now Molly still couldn't grasp that she was here to stay and called Grace Miss Grace and Oliver Mr Oliver. Grace's heart just about brow when she heard Molly say those words. She just wanted her youngest to know that she was theirs forever and always.

Grace decided to try again with getting Molly to call her Mama as she was putting her to bed one night. Grace gently tucked her youngest into bed and gently kissed her forehead. Before the little girl drifted off o sleep Took her tiny hand into hers and said

"Molly baby I want you to know that you are here forever and always and aren't here for any temporary time. Yay can call me Mommy or Mama or anything you want I love you ver much darling. You and Annie both."

"I'm really here forever?"

"Forever and ever baby"

"I love you so much mama"

Grace couldn't believe what she just heard Molly utter. She finally called Grace Mama! She couldn't believe her ears tears started spilling down her cheeks. Molly was a bit concerned at her mother's tears.

"I'm sorry to make you upset Mama. I didn't mean to make you cry honest!"

Grace squeezed her daughter in her arms

"Oh no baby I'm just so happy at what toy just said."

"Really? Is it ok if I call you Mama? That's what I called my first Mama and it'd mean a lot to me if I could call my second mom Mama too."

"I would love to be your Mama I love you sweet Molly Jane.. more than you could know."

"I love you too Mama good night"

Grace gently kissed her youngest one last time, making sure she was comfortable and left the room leaving the door slightly open just a crack.

Aw Grace was walking out of Molly's room and about to head to Annie's to check in her and kiss her good night she almost bumped into her husband who was standing right out in the doorway.

"Did Molly call you Mama?"

"Yes she did and I love that very much."

"I love you Grace Farrell I'm so lucky to have you and the girls in my life."

"I love you too Oliver Warbucks I'll be in bed in a minute."

Grace kissed her husband and went into Annie's room where she was unsurprisingly still up in bed reading. Grace lived how much Annie loved to read but now it was time for bed.

"Annie darling it's bedtime!"

"Aww gee this book was getting good!"

"Well it's bedtime now you can finish reading tomorrow."

Annie reluctantly put her book down and climbed under the covers. Grace gently put th blankets around Annie and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Annie I love you very very much. More than you'd ever know."

"I love you too mom and daddy Warbucks too! Oh did Molly call you mama tonight?"

"Yes she did I loved it very much. Did she tell you beforehand?"

"Yeah she told me a week ago but she was afraid to come to you about it."

"Well she has nothing to be afraid of I love you two girls both from the bottom of my heart now let's get some sleep shall we?"

Annie then gently drifted off to sleep. Grace shut the door and went quietly back to her and Oliver's suite. Grace got dressed into her nightgown and tucked herself into bed then drifted off into a peaceful sleep. That is until around 2:30 am when she was awoken by the faint sounds of a little girl's cries. Figuring it was most likely Molly she walked down the hall to Molly's room where indeed her youngest daughter was sitting upright in bed tears streaming down her cheeks clutching a pillow.

"Oh my sweet Molly what's the mater? Did you have a bad dream?"

Molly just nodded her head and started sobbing harder.

"It was the bad chicken man, Mama! He came and tooked me away from you and wouldn't let me see you or daddy or Annie again and I was all alone in the orphanage with Miss Hannigan and the chicken man!"

The chicken man thought Grace who could she be talking about? Then she remembered Miss Hannigan's crook brother Rooster who almost kidnapped Annie on chridtmas! Grace went to Molly's bed and gathered her youngest in her arms and held her tightly.

"Oh baby girl nobody is ever ever going to take you or Annie away from us and Rooster is locked up in jail for good!"

"Really mama? You're not mad that I had a bad dream? You're not sending me back right?"

Grace was shocked to hear her daughter say that!

"Molly Jane listen to me you are here forever and always and I would never ever be mad for having a bad dream it's a part of life you are never going back to the orphanage."

Molly sniffed and rubbed her tear streaked eyes and leaned her head into her mother's chest.

"Sleep with me mama please don't leave."

"Of course baby I'd never love you alone now let's get some sleep."

"Sing to me Mama" was the little girls last request before nearly drifting off for the second time that night.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens.

Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens

Brown paper packages tied up with string

These are a few of my favorite things ….."

Grace gently sang the sweet lullaby her mother sang to her once long ago as a small child and has been her favorite ever since. Mother and daughter both fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Grace could not believe how fast the time has gone by! It was already the middle of June and the girls have bene living wi5th them for over 7 months! Grace spent her first Mother's Day as a mother herself with the girls and Oliver. They went to a carnival in which the girls had the time of their lives at ending with a surprise lobster dinner prepared by Mrs Pugh and spent a quiet evening together as a family. It was a wonderful day for all of them and grace couldn't wait for many more mother's days to come.

The girls will be starting school in September, Annie will be entering 5th grade and Molly in 1st. Oliver and Grace thought it'd be best for them to have s tutor so they can be all caught up with the rest of their classmates in the fall. Annie was more than thrilled to hear that she will be attending a real school for the first time in her life. She could only read and write but knew no math so she agreed that she would have s tutor over the summer to help her keep up with her academics for the fall. She couldn't wait to be with kids her age and Grace and Oliver were equally excited for both their daughters to be attending school and not shut up in an orphanage all day. True there were tons of activities for them to do at the mansion but they were bound to get bored at some point. Molly on the other hand has always been rather shy and had a tendency to "cling" to Oliver Grace or Annie especially when she is in a new situation so Grace was a little nervous for her youngest daughter being away from her and Oliver for so long. Grace brought it up to Oliver one night when the girls went to bed and they were finishing up work.

"Are you sure this is the best thing to do Oliver?"

"Mmm?"

"The girls and school."

"They'll be fine Grace nothing to worry about Annie's over the moon excited and she's been catching up with her schoolwork just fine."

"Well I know Annie will be fine and she'll have no trouble at all making friends and keeping up with schoolwork but it's Molly Im concerned about she's so shy and not as outgoing as Annie is what if she gets bullied? I just don't want her to be alone or scared in a new situation Oliver she's my baby."

"She'll be fine true she's a bit quiet at first but she'll get to know a few friends in her class and if she's ever having trouble in school she should know she can always come to us or Annie about anything. Ans besides grace it's only June too early to get so work d up on worrying yourself so much it's not healthy."

Grace got up to kiss her husband and calling it a night

"What would I ever do without you Oliver Warbucks? I love you"

"I love you too Grace have a good night."

Indeed did Grace try not to worry about the girls starting school for the rest of the summer. The rest of the summer seemed to fly by and Oliver and Grace were thinking of taking the girls on a special end of summer vacation in August. Both girls have never bene to the seashore so they decided it'd be a nice surprise for them to go to the beach for a week as a family before school started. And it'd be a nice treat for both of them for doing so well with their tutoring and being so well caught up. Grace noticed that Molly has had a bit of a hard time learning into her letters and writing but she didn't think much of it she's only 6 and had plenty of time to get the hang of it. Grace decided to tell the girls their idea of a family vacation one night at dinner tweeds the end of July. When Grace went into Molly's room to call her down to dinner she was astonished to see Molly on the floor crying with a book by her side.

"Molly? What's the matter why are you crying?"

"Because I can't read Mommy! I keep trying and trying with my tutor but I just can't!"

Grace's heart just about broke at her youngest daughters tears and frustration she got down onto the floor next to Molly and gently sat her on her lap.

"Molly Jane you are working so hard with your tutor and me daddy and Annie are extremely proud of you and we are so proud of all you girls have accomplished. So what you have a little Troy or with your letters you'll get the hang of it! Don't you worry baby if you're still having trouble you can always go to your teacher me daddy and Annie for help Ok?"

"Ok Mommy am I dumb?"

Grace was absolutely shocked at Molly's sudden question

"Molly you are a very smart bright little girl you will never be dumb just because you can't get the hang of some letters so what you just need to work harder and you will get the hang of it who would ever say you're dumb?"

"Pepper"

"Well don't listen to Pepper you are very smart! Some on darling it's dinner let's get your sistershal we? I think we may have a surprise for you both!"

Molly instantly jumped out of her moms arms at this

"A surprise? What is it!?"

"Well if I told you now it wouldn't be a surprise would it?"

Grace took Molly's hand and went to Annie's room to her her for dinner.

Both girls were thrilled at the idea of them going to the beach for a week as a end of summer family vacation ! They both have never been to the beach before so they had a lot to look forward to. The beach trip was scheduled to be the end of August in Dennis Cape Cod. It'd be just a week before the girls started school again so Grace was going to take the girls school clothes shopping the week before they left. Grace and Oliver have never been to the Cape themselves so they were both just as excited as the girls were about the trip. The rest of the summer was spent finishing up tutoring trips to the zoo in which the girls were in awe of and many other family adventures. Grace was so proud of the little family she and olive have made together and couldn't wait to see what he not school year would bring for them.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time anyone knew it it was August and just a week away was the trip to Cape acid before school started . The girls were both so excited about the trip and so were Oliver and Grace. Friday before they left for their trip Grace decided to take the girls shopping for clothes and school supplies. She decided to make a day out of it and couldn't wait to spend the day with her daughters. As Grace was cleaning up the breakfast dishes she noticed Annie standing in the doorway.

"Oh hi honey shouldn't you be getting ready? We should be leaving around 11."

"I know I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Sensing Annie was nervous about something Grace put down he dishes she was about to put away and gave her full attention to her oldest daughter.

"What is it baby?"

"Well it's kinda about school and uh I'm kinda nervous and I really don't want Molly to know because if she sees me this nervous she'll be even more nervous than she already is."

Grace was shocked to hear that her super outgoing energetic daughter could ever be nervous about something.

"What exactly are you nervous about?"

"Well what if I don't make friends easily and what if I can't keep up with my schoolwork and boys…."

"Well for one thing you will be absolutely fine with making friends you're such a friendly person you'll have no trouble at all with that and as for schoolwork you can always come to us or your teacher for help and for boys well you have a very long time to worry about boys I don't think you really have anything to be nervous about youll be fine I know it!"

"Thanks mom I feel so much better now I love you."

Grace pulled Annie into a hug and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead

" I love you too now it's best you start getting ready for a full day of school shopping!"

Annie then ran out of the dining room and upstairs to get ready for the day. Grace was glad she could help her daughter get over her fears of being nervous and she was glad Annie knew she could talk to both of her parents about anything. Grace loved the little one on one moments with her daughters and couldn't wait for today and their vacation week. As soon as both girls were ready Grace took Annie and Molly to the car and drove off to the store to start shopping.

It turned out to be a great day. Both girls got some very cute fall and winter dresses a few sweaters and a few pairs of shoes and school supplies. Grace decided to treat the girls to lunch and ice cream, both girls were thrilled about that. As they ate they chatted about their summer and their upcoming family vacation and all the things they could do at the beach and all the fun things they'll do together as a family.

"So girls I see you two are starting school in just a few weeks! How do you feel about that?"

"I'm really excited mom I can't wait to make friends and learn many new things!"

Grace was glad to hear that Annie was over her nervousness from this morning. Molly pipped up,

"I'm excited too mama! But I'm still nervous about making friends and not being able to read as well as everyone else."

Remembering their conversation from th beginning of the summer Grace put a reassuring arm around Molly

"Remember what we talked about baby? You will make friends just fine and you have us and your teacher to go to for help if you have trouble reading ok?"

"Ok Mama,"

The girls finished up their lunches and ice creams and headed backs to the mansion. That night as Grace was tucking the girls into bed Annie sat up in bed before turning in for the night

"Oh mom?"

"Yes baby?"

"Thank you for the little talk you have to me today it helped me a lot and I hope to give Molly the same advice too."

Grace's heart melted at her daughters genuine gratitude.

"You're welcome baby you can come to me or daddy for anything. Both you and Molly never forget that"

Grace kissed Annie one last time before she finally fell peacefully asleep and Grace walked quietly out the room shutting the door and went down the hall to check on Molly where she found the 6 year old curled up under the covered cuddling her favorite doll. Grace giggled at how sweet Molly looked and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and left the room leaving the door slightly open.

Soon it was the last week of August and the Warbucks family was headed for their vacation to the cape. They had everything packed and in the car the night before and Grace and Oliver woke up at 530 am Sunday morning to make sure everything was packed and got the girls up at 545am so they could be on the road by 615 to beat the traffic. Grace first woke up Annie who immediately jumped out of bed not even noticing how early it was and Grace was forever marveled at Annie's nonstandard energy no matter how early in the morning.

"Leapin lizards!"

"Yes baby it's time to love so it's best you get ready we'll eat a quick breakfast then get on the road."

Annie went onto the shower to get ready then grace went to wake up Molly. Seeing how deeply asleep her youngest daughter was she felt bad about having to wake her up so early so she just picked her up and let her sleep in her arms she would have her breakfast in the car. After a quick breakfast and a quick bathroom and check up on the house the family left the mansion ans were on the road at 615am with Molly still fats asleep in graces arms. The Warbucks family finally made it to the beach house at 530 that night. Since it was pretty late they decided to hold the beach adventures for the next day they had a quick dinner out then went to the house to get everything unpacked and headed to bed early so they could enjoy a full day at the the beach the next day.

Indeed Grace was woken up at the crack of dawn by a very excited 6 year old bouncing on the bed.

"Mama daddy wake up! It's a beach day!"

Groaning and looking at the clock Grace saw that it was only 530 in the morning and she was still tired and Oliver snd Annie weren't even up yet.

"Yes it is a beach day baby but it's still very early can you come into bed with us and sleep for a few more hours? I promise we'll have plenty of time for the beach this week."

At that molly snuggled in between her parents and they fell asleep once more. By 830 the whole family was up and eating and Annie and Molly were both itching to get to the beach so they all hurried into their swimsuits and packed towels and food to spend the day at the beach .

It turned out to be a really exciting day Annie and Molly loved swimming in the ocean and didn't come back to their parents until nearly noon to have lunch. They were both so excited to be at the beach for the first tim and Annie wanted to look for seashells aster lunch. Everyone was enjoying themselves and they did find many shells and rocks to take back to the house with them. The day ended with the family going out to eat, a walk on th boardwalk and of course a late night walk on the beach to look for horseshoe crabs. They did find a few and the girls were so thrilled to see them. Annie and Molly were both exhausted from their full day at the beach Molly couldn't walk any longer and had to be carried back to the house in which Annie wasn't too far behind. They were all in bed by 10 that night all very happy and excited for the week of adventures to come..

The rest of the week consisted of days on the beach, swimming, walking hunting for shells, fish, crabs and building sand castles. The family enjoyed seeing the sights of Cape Cod and trying new kinds of seafood for dinner. They were all so happy to be on vacation before school started and Grace and Oliver were so lucky to have the girls and each other. By the time anyone knew it it was time to head back to the mansion do the girls could get ready for school the next week. They were glad they could make this trip and looked forward to many more trips like these and maybe even have more children to enjoy it with.


	5. Chapter 5

On Sunday the day before school started grace and Oliver decided that it should be a dull family day before another hectic year of Ike and school started. They spent the day at the zoo in which the girls absolutely loved and couldn't wait to go back again. Later that night they had dinner at a fancy restersunt and of course Annie pulled her parents legs into getting them all an ice cram since. So ice cream it was before heading bsck o th mansion to get the girls backpacks clothes and supplies ready for school the next day.

Grace tucked Annie in first

"Goodnight annie I love you,get a good nights sleep you have a big day tomorrow!"

"I will I'm over being nervous I can't wait to make friends and learn! I love you mom good night ."

Grace was glad Annie was over being nervous and kissed her oldest daughter goodnight before shutting the door gently and walking down the hallway to make sure Molly was in bed. Indeed milly was in bed and just about to go to sleep. Grace gently sat on Molly's bed and kissed her lightly.

"Goodnight Molly I love you."

"I love you too mama I can't wait to start school tomorrow!"

Grace was glad Molly was beginning to feel better about going to school. She pulled the covers around Molly and gave her one last kiss before leaving the room and leaving the door slightly open as she did every night. Grace then went to her and Oliver's room to settle in for the night. It was a peaceful quiet night for everyone and Grace fell into a deep sleep.

Until 330 in the morning Grace was suddenly wakened by a little girl's scream and cries. Knowing it was Molly who probably had a nightmare Grace got up quickly from the bed and hurried to her youngest daughter's room where Molly was sitting up and crying softly.

"Shh mamas here, mamas here don't cry what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

Molly tearfully nodded as she tried to calm herself down. Grace sat on Molly's bed and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Was it about school darling?"

"Yeah school turned into the orphanage and my teacher was Miss Hannigan and she didn't let me leave and made me clean the whole school alone!"

"Oh sweetheart it was just a dream! Daddy and I are sending you girls to a great school with wonderful teachers! You have nothing to worry about I promise you."

Grace hated seeing her daughter so upset about school she didn't want to leave her alone again for the night.

"Thanks mama I love you can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Of course I will baby."

Grace and Molly soon fell asleep once again wrapped in each other's arms.

The next day started at 730am with the family meeting downstairs for a special first day of school breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, eggs and bacon, the girls' favorite breakfast. Both girls came downstairs in their new school dresses both seemingly eager to start the day.

"Good morning girls. Let's eat you have to be ready in 20 minutes."

Oliver said kissing both his daughters on the head. As soon as they ere done eating both girls went up to brush their teeth and collect their backpacks and soon everyone was in the car on the way to school.

They dropped Annie off at her classroom first.

"Bye mom by daddy! I love you! See you after school!"

"We love you to and can't wait to hear all about your first day! Come on Molly let's get to your classroom." Grace took her youngest daughters hand and walked her to the first grade room. Molly suddenly became more shy and nervous and started clinging to her mother's hand.

"Oh Molly you have nothing to be nervous about! Daddy and I will be back after school to pick up you and Annie."

"Do you promise mama?"

"We promise baby we can't wait to hear about your first day!"

Molly seemed content at this ans st that she walked bravely into her new classroom. Grace leaned into her husbands chest where Oliver rubbed her back reassuring that both girls will be fine and the lol be happy where they are.

"I love you Oliver."

"I love you too Grace."

At 330 Oliver and Grace went to pick up the girls from school. Annie of course was happy to see her parents and happy to announce that she made new friends and was able to keep up with all her schoolwork. They then went to Molly's classroom where she was just as happy to see her parents as Annie was.

"Hi mama hi daddy! I had a great day! I even had some friends invite me to play at recess! I really like my teacher she's really nice."

Grace and Oliver were both glad to hear that Molly was happy where she was and were glad she was over her fears from that morning. They all headed bsck to th mansion where the girls played outside for a bit then went in to do what few pages of homework they were given. They then had dinner took their baths then the same routine would be happening for the rest of that week.

The next few weeks seemed o go by girls had school came home did a page or two (or if none at all) of himewoek. They were both happy with their classes and seemed to be making some friends and being able to be caught up with schoolwork. Annie was even starting to talk about slumber parties she was getting invited to. Grace was glad her daughters seemed to be fitting g in just fine in school. That is until one Thursday afternoon about a month since they first started school Grace received a shocking phone call from Molly's teacher Miss Evans

"May I speak with Mrs Warbucks?"

"This is she. Is Molly alright?"

"Oh Molly is fine but I do have some concerns about her. Is it ok if I had a meeting with you and Mr. Warbucks tomorrow after school."

"Yes that is fine. Good afternoon"

Gesce could not believe what she just heard. Molly seemed to be doing so well in school what could be going on now? Oliver seemed to notice how distressed his wife looked.

"Was that Molly's tescher?"

"Yes she wants to meet with us tomorrow I hope everything is alright."

"It'll be fine grace let's just see what Miss Evans had to say at the meeting."

"Ok I have no idea what I'd ever do without you."

Grace kissed her husband and went back to work till it was time to pick up the girls from school. Not wanting to worry Molly about anything Grace and Oliver decided not to say anything about the meeting with her teacher just yet. On Friday afternoon Grace and Oliver went to Molly's classroom to meet with her teacher.

"Mr and Mrs wsebucks I'm sorry to be of any trouble but I have some concerns about Molly's reading and writing."

"Well we have noticed that too and we did have a tutor for the girls over the summer and we noticed she became frustrated quite easily." Oliver stated squeezing his wife's hand. Miss Evans went on,

"Molly is a bright happy child but we noticed sometimes she has trouble with letters and she gets them mixed up sometimes. Some other teachers and I have come to the conclusion that Molly has dyslexia. I know Molly is very smart and she's in very capable hands and I'm sure she can get through this very easily"

Gesce sat up at the word dyslexia.

"Wait what does this dyslexia mean?"

"It means that Molly has a disability where she gets her letters mixed up which causes her to have trouble reading. But as I said before she is a bright child and she will be able to overcome her dyslexia."

Grace could not believe what she just heard! She felt Oliver's hand tighten in hers. They knew Molly had trouble reading but they had no ids it'd be this bad. Molly was her baby she didn't want her to suffer with a diagnosis.

"Well is there some sort of treatment, Miss Evans?"

"As of right now no, but I think it would be best if Molly was tutored outside of school in a one on one setting."

"And if that doesn't work…" asked Oliver standing up not sure what to expect next.

"Well let's wait until the Christmas holidays and if Molly still hadn't improved at all, well have you considered homeschooling?"

Gesce could not even believe her teacher was suggesting this! Molly seemed to be so happy where she was and grace hated to have to isolate her. Seeing how worried Grace looked Oliver kissed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Well if this is best to our daughter I would have to agre but let's wait until the holidays and then see what we can come up with then."

Grace and Oliver got up to leave and shook Miss Evans hand.

"It's pleased to meet the two of you and again Molly is in great hands I shouldn't worry to much."

The car ride home was long and quiet. Oliver and Grace both hated to hear that their daughter had a learning disability and didn't want her to be isolated if she was homeschooled, but again if this was the best thing for Molly then they would do what's best for her until she is able to get over her dyslexia . As soon as Oliver and Grace got home Grace's eyes suddenly teared up and she ran up the stairs into her room. When she didn't come out an hour later Oliver decided to check on his wife where he saw the door closed and heard sobs behind it. Mrs Pugh walked by with a cup of tea in her hands.

"I'll talk to her Oliver."

"Thank you I just hate her so worried about Molly we both want what's best for her I'll let you talk to Grace I, going to tell all this to the girls. Molly has dyslexia."

When Mrs Pugh opened the door she was shocked to see grace in bed crying. She gently placed the cup of tea on the night table and went over to her daughter and placed an arm around her.

"Gracie Liz what's the matter?"

"Oh mama Oliver and I met with Molly's teacher today and she said that Molly has dyslexia."

"Oh my sweet Gracie Liz you do not deserve to hear this at all but it's not yours or Molly's fault that she has a lesrning disability please understand that I love you all just the same."

Grace tried ithout success ro calm herself down, but the tears just seemed to be coming faster and faster at the minute.

"But she's my baby she doesn't deserve to suffer!"

"Nobody wants to see their child suffer but she is in great hands and I'm sure with yours Oliver's Annie's and the teachers help she will over come this. She is a bright child she can get through her dyslexia."

"I know she can get through this the teacher suggested she get s tutor outside of school to help with her reading."

"Well if that's best then get her s tutor. Did the teacher suggest homeschool?"

"Her teacher wants to wait till after the holidays and if her reading has not improved then homeschool would be best. But mama I hate to isolate her."

"Well if this is the best thing then you should do what's best for he and she won't be isolated she had you and she can invite her friends over whenever she wants."

Grace hugged Mrs Pugh at this not knowing what she'd ever do ei5hiyt her.

"I love you so so much mama."

"I love you too Gracie Liz more than you know."

Suddenly Molly walked into the room. Grace opened her arms out to her youngest daughter in which she greatly climbed into her mother's lap.

"Mama I'm sorry I made you sad that I have dyslexia."

"Molly Jane it is NOT your fault that you have dyslexia! It's a part of life and I'm sorry I was crying and didn't come talk to you first but I want you to know that me daddy Annie and your teacher are going to help you with this ok?"

"Ok Mama I don't want to be dumb."

"Molly you are not and never will be dumb you are th brightest little girl I know! Your tutor is going to help you and so is daddy Annie your teacher and I. We all will!"

Molly snuggled into her mother's chest. Grace Molly and Mrs Pugh snuggled and held each other snd soon all fell asleep. Molly will get through her dyslexia no matter what it takes grace thought to herself as she cuddled with her youngest daughter as tightly as she could. They were in this together as s fmsily.


	6. Chapter 6

The first few weeks of October were pretty hectic at the Warbucks mansion. Oliver and Grace were interviewing various tutors for Molly. They ended up finding a wonderful teacher who has had experience with working with dyslexic children and could not wsit to start working with Molly and promised to start working with her right away. Molly liked the idea of a tutor as long as she could still be in school with her teachers and friends. Grace and Oliver were both glad to have found a great tutor for Molly and hoped she could get th best education possible. Grace and Oliver promised Miss Evans that they would meet with her once a month to discuss Molly's progress and if they would carry on with th home schooling option.

Another thing coming up this month was Annie's 12th birthday. Grace wanted Annie to have the biggest most exciting party she had ever had, after all this is her first birthday ever celebrated in a real home with a great family. Grace could not believe how fast Annie was growing up and she wanted to make sure every wish she could ever ask for come true. She decided to discuss birthday plans with Annie one night after dinner.

"He baby looks like someone's birthday is coming up! What would you like to do for it ?"

"Well since my birthday is on a Sunday this year I was thinking of having a sleepover party with all my friends from school and Molly on Saturday and I was thinking we can have a girls dinner on my real birthday!"

"That's a wonderful idea! Let me talk with your father and give me a guest list and we can start planning."

"Oh boy!"

Grace gave her daughter a kiss before getting up to go to Oliver's study to talk to him about Annie's birthday plans. Oliver was just as thrilled with the idea of the girls sleeping over and a girls dinner night on Annie's birthday.

So for the next few weeks the mansion was hectic with Molly's tutoring and Annie's party planning. Grace wanted to surprise Annie by inviting the girls from the orphanage to her party she knew Annie and Molly would be so happy to have their orphanage friends over. Grace made a few phone calls and fortunately all of the girls were available to come to the party even Pepper! Grace couldn't wait to surprise Annie and Molly.

By the time anyone knew, it was the Saturday of Annie's birthday sleepover party. Grace had kept the orphans coming to Annie's party a secret and couldn't wait to see the looks on Annie's and Molly's faces. They have been setting up and getting ready for the party all day and the girls were due to be arriving at 4. Grace had the girls bathed and into new dresses special for the party and downstairs waiting for the guests to arrive by 330. Gesce could telll that both girls were excited especially Annie because she kept going to the window every 20 minutes to see if a guest arrived yet.

"They'll be here soon enough baby it takes time for everyone to get here."

"I know mom I just can't wait to start my party and it's going to be the first one I've ever had!"

Just as Annie spoke there was a car pulling into the dirveway snd soon another and another and all of Annie's classmates were arriving on the dot. Annie rushed to the door to greet her friends.

"Hi everyone! I'm so glad you could make it today!mom Molly these are my school friends, Emily Janet and Megan. This is my mom and my sister Molly you can put your things in the guest room upstairs."

Everyone rushed up the stairs to put their things away and as soon as they came back downstairs all of them including Molly went to play outside while it was still warm outside. Just as the girls went out bsck, Duffy Kate July Tessie and Pepper started to arrive with their newly adopted went to greet the new guests.

"Hi girls!I'm so glad you could make it! This was a surprise for Annie so I'm sure she and Molly will be thrilled to see you all again!"

"Were glad to be here too Mrs Warbucks I missed Annie and Molly so much." Kate said shyly, she was Molly's second best friend at the orphanage.

"Yeah thrilled this party is going to be so boring"

added Pepper which caused Kate to give her a mean look. Grace not seeming to notice the rude remark led the girls outback to where Annie Molly and her classmates were playing. Oliver joined them on the patio when Grace called out to Annie and Molly.

"Girls I think we have some new guests!"

"Leapin lizards!" Annie ran to her orphanage friends and gave them all hugs including Pepper who flinched away and Molly wasn't far behind. They couldn't believe their old friends from the orphanage were here and they were so glad to finally catch up and meet Annie's school friends.

"Mom daddy thank you so much for inviting my orphanage friends! We missed them so much and couldn't wait to see them again."

"You're welcome dear we wanted to have it a surprise for your birthday."

"Well it was the best surprise yet and it's turning out to be the best birthday ever!"

Annie ran to her parents and gave them both a hug and a kiss then led the girls over to where her classmates were playing and introduced them. They then played together and seemed to be really getting along. Grace and Oliver sat on the patio and watched the girls play, all making sure Molly was included in everything which Grace adored about what a caring big sister Annie was.

"I'm so glad Annie could have such a great birthday and be a great big sister to include Molly in all her fun."

"I'm glad we could give her everything she could ever want snd I admire Annie for being such a great big sister to Molly."

Grace leaned into her husband and watched the girls play until dinner which was hotdogs and hamburgers. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves even Pepper. For dessert there was chocolate cake with ice cream, one of Annie's favorites. Annie loved the gifts she recieved from all her friends and they all seemed to get along great with the girls from the orphanage. They then went to the movie room to watch some scary Halloween movies. Since Molly got nightmares easily Annie didn't think it was a good idea to watch them with her and her friends and she felt bad for leaving Molly out. Molly seemed ok with it and went to her room to play with Grace for a bit before bed. Grace was glad to get to spend some in on one time with her youngest felt bad that she hasn't been doing that much lately and was glad for that opportunity tonight. Grace noticed Molly looked a bit sad so she decided to talk to her as she was getting ready for bed.

"Is everything alright baby?"

Yeah…."

"What is it? It seemed like you were having a lot of fun with your sister and her friends."

"Well when we were playing a counting game Pepper made fun of me because I got som numbers mixed up."

At that Molly started to cry a little Grace's heart broke for her daughter and that someone was teasing her over her dyslexia.

"Oh baby don't be upset! Pepper can be mean sometimes but you have to ignore her. You have been doing so well with school and your tutoring. Let's get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow!"

"Ok Mama I love you."

Molly snuggled under the covers and grace kissed her before leaving the room. Grace expected it to be a late night and late start of the next day since she heard the girls up talking past midnight but she wanted to or Annie have fun with her friends and decided not to intrude on anything. The next morning the girls woke up at 1030 as expected and Mrs Pugh made a big breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes. Everyone finished up their breakfats then went outside to play some more before they were scheduled to leave at 2. After the last guest left and a tearful goodbye and promise to see each other again for Christmas from the girls from the orphanage, Grace, Molly and Annie got ready for their girls dinner for Annie's birthday. Before Annie ran up the stairs she gave her parents a hug.

"Thanks again for such a great birthday weekend I love you guys so much. Can't wait for tonight."

"We love you too Annie happy birthday!"

Grace Annie and Molly went to a Chinese food rdtersunt for dinner. Annie's favorite second to Italian snd Thai food. They talked about the events of the party the ni before and how thrilled they both were so see their orphanage friends. Grace loved these special moments with her daughters and looked forward to more special moments like these. They then saw a movie upon Annie's request and headed bsck to the mansion where Oliver was waiting with cake. The girls were so tired they went to bed at 830 and it was a school night. Grace went to give Annie a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight mom I love you and thank you so much for a great party and our special girls night."

"You're very welcome baby I really enjoyed our girls night too!"

"I think we should make it a birthday tradition for mine Molly's and your birthday!"

Grace smiled and kissed her daughter at this.

"I think that's a great idea sweetie!"

Gesce gently tucked Annie into bed and shut the door and went to check on Molly where she was Sound asleep. Grace was so happy that Annie had a great birthday and had a girls night. Grace hoped there. Be many more special girls nights and birthdays celebrated like this. She got herself into bed with Oliver and the whole family slept peacefully, ready fo another busy week ahead of them.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of October and November seemed to be flying by. Molly seemed to be doing alright with tutoring and she had a few friends over the mansion for sleepovers and has been invited to a few sleepovers as well. Grace was so proud of her youngest daughter's progress and all the hard work she's been doing. Molly's birthday was coming up on the 26th and Grace wanted her to have just a wonderful birthday as Annie's. Molly's birthday was on a Monday this year so Grace asked Molly if she'd like to have a sleepover party and a girls night the weekend after thanksgiving. Molly was thrilled with th idea and wanted to invite her friends from the orphanage again. Grace was happy to give both her daughters everything they could ask for so Grace went to plan Molly's party. Also Grace's sisters were coming to New York for the holiday so Grace thought it'd be nice if Kathryn could be at Molly's sleepover too. Of course both girls were thrilled to her their cousin come for the weekend. They haven't seen their cousins since the summer so they were all excited to see each other for the holidays .

Jen Katherine and Jacob were scheduled to arrive the day before thanksgiving and Melissa, her husband and Chris were scheduled to arrive early Thursday morning so Grace would have her whole family over for thanksgiving. Grace loved the holidays and was so happy to have a family and children to share it with. Grace Oliver and the girls went to the airport at 330pm to pick up Jen and the kids. They're flight was on time so they arrived at exactly 4:00. Grace ran to her sister and niece and nephew as soon as she saw them walk through the gate.

"Hi Jen! I'm so glad you could stay for the holiday and Molly's birthday. They're so excited to see you guys!"

At that Annie and Molly ran to their cousins and gave them both hugs. They chatted and caught up the whole way to the mansion. It was a pretty quiet night spent together since the next day was going to be a busy one. They all enjoyed their time together. The adults caught up and talked while the kids played outside till it got dark. Grace wanted to fill her sister in on Molly's dyslexia .

"Oh did we mention that Molly has been getting tutored outside of school to help with her dyslexia?"

"Yes how's that coming along? It must be hard knowing your child has a diagnosis. But I know your family is a strong one and will work together to help her to overcome it. And if Molly wants katheryn would be more than happy to help Molly with her reading."

Grace hugged her sister tightly.

"I love you Jen yes Molly has been doing well with tutoring and she's would love it if katheryn helped with her reading."

"anything for you guys I love you Gracie you will get through this I know you will!"

Jen gave Grace's shoulders a reassuring squeeze and a kiss on the cforehead her.

The rest of the night was spent chatting and watching the kids play. It was an early bedtime for everyone seeing that the next day would be an early and busy one. The next day grace and Oliver were woken up at 730am by a very excited 6 year old jumping on the bed.

"Mommy daddy wake up! It's thanksgiving!"

Grace loved Molly's excitement and noticing that it was almost 8 and they should be starting the day anyway she lifted her duaghter off the bed and kissed hr.

"Yes it is baby! Let's get some breakfast we have a busy day ahead of us! Happy thanksgiving!"

At then Oliver woke up and kissed his wife and daughter

"Happy thanksgiving grace ans Molly!"

They al went downstairs to the dining room where the rest of the family met them for breakfast. Melissa arrived shortly after breakfast and all the kids played together while the adults cooked. Grace was glad to have her sisters with her this year. She always loved helping cook with her sisters mother and grandmother when she was little and couldn't wait to share this with her girls.

Everyone seemed to be really enjoying themselves. Annie and Molly loved spending time with their cousins and loved the holidays. Dinner was served at 3pm. Before everyone sat to eat Oliver wanted to make s toast.

"Today is a special day and I wanted to say I'm so thankful to have my wife two wonderful daughters niece nephews and sister in laws and brother in law with us today. Also I'm so thankful for everything our family has gone through this year what's with Molly being diagnosed with dyslexia and being able to overcome it. Happy thanksgiving!"

"Happy thanksgiving!"

Everyone repeated joyfully. It was a happy rest of the day. The kids played and helped the adults clean up and enjoyed apple pie and a cake for Molly's birthday. Grace couldn't wait for Molly to have her friends over on Saturday and Annie and Molly were excited to have katheryn and the girls from the orphanage over too. It was a great thanksgiving for everyone and Grace was so thankful for everything she had this year.

Saturday was spent setting up for Molly's party. Molly was so excited to have her friends over from school and to see the girls from the orphanage. The girls were scheduled to arrive by 2 so Grace had the girls bathed and dressed by 130. Molly's friends arrived just in time and the girls from the orphanage came just s few minutes later.

"Jamie Nicole and Alice this is my cousin Katheryn ans the girls from the orphanage Kate Duffy July Tessie and Pepper and my sister Annie !"

Grace smiled at Molly's friends.

"Hi everyone! Thank you for coming to Molly's sleepover party were so excited to have you all! You can put your things upstairs and go ahead and play."

Grace led the girls into the guest rooms where they put their things then they all went downstairs to play outside. Grace and Oliver watched their daughters and niece play together. They all seemed to be getting along great and Pepper seemed to be less mean to Molly which grace was glad about. She was so happy to give her youngest daughter the best birthday she could ever ask for same with Annie's. Grace leaned into her husband and kissed him. She stayed wrapped into her husbands arms as they watched the kids play till dinner.

Everyone seemed to enjoy their dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, Molly's Favorite and yet another cake. (Since when did they eat that much cake? Grace wondered.) The rest of th evening was spent similar to Annie's party. The girls watched movies and talked for most of the night. Grace went to go check on Molly before heading to bed herself.

"Goodnight baby girl I'm so glad you're enjoying your birthday weekend!"

"Thank you mama and daddy for such a great birthday I love you and can't wait for our girls night tomorrow."

"Neither can I don't stay up too late!"

Grace kissed Molly one last time then went to kiss Annie goodnight. Everyone seemed to sleep peacefully that night. They were all exhausted from their busy weekend but were excited to celebrate Molly's birthday the next day. Grace loved the girls night birthday tradition and loved Annie for thinking up that idea. The next day the girls woke up pretty late and had breakfast of pancakes as usual. They then went outside to play some more before th Girls left and Annie Molly and Grace had to get ready for their girls night. Everyone had a great time, even Pepper. After goodbyes were made Grace sent the girls upstairs to rest a bit then get ready for that night. Grace did the same herself. After napping for a good 3 hours Grace Annie and Molly were dressed and ready to leave.

They saw a movie then got dinner at a nice resteraunt. Grace loved these special one on one moments especially birthdays.

"So Molly did you enjoy your weekend?"

"Yeah I did mama thank you so much!"

Molly went around the table to hug Grace. Annie did the same.

"Yeah I had a great time too mom. I loved seeing my cousins I wish we could see them more often."

"Well maybe the two of you could go to Chicago for a week in the summer? What do you guys think of that?"

Both girls nodded esgerly at the idea. They loved spending time with their cousins and couldn't wait to visit them in the summer! They enjoyed their meals then went back to the mansion to spend time with Oliver. After such a busy weekend they were glad to have a quiet peaceful evening with just them. Grace was so glad she could give her daughter such a great birthday. She was so glad Molly had some good friends to share it with too. By the time grace went upstairs to check on the girls before bed they were both peacefully asleep exhausted from their busy fun weekend. Grace kissed her daughters and pulled the covers up around them. Before leaving Molly's room she gently whispered

"Goodnight Molly I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday weekend. Happy birthday baby I love you."

Molly smiled in her sleep at this ans Grace shut off th lights and shut the door.


	8. Chapter 8

It was already the week before Christmas break and the meeting with Molly's teacher both grace and Oliver have been dreading. Grace knew that Molly was doing alright with her tutor, but there were still times she would get frustrated. Grace wanted what was best for her daughter no matter what the option was. Grace and Oliver walked into Miss Evan's classroom on Friday afternoon. She shook hands with them both and told them to sit.

"Thank you so much for meeting with me today mr ans Mrs Warbucks. I have discussed withmollys tutor and it looks like she hasn't been showing much progress at all with her reading and writing."

Grace knew this was coming she braced herself for the worst

"Well she seemed to be doing alright with her tutor we didn't seem to see anything wrong."

"Well from what the tutor and I have seen, Molly has been learning best in a one on one setting. I think homeschool is the best choice for her right now and she can com back when she is ready."

Oliver squeezed Grace's hand Grace could not believe this but still it was the best choice for Molly.

"Well if it's the best thing fo Molly then I'd have to agree wi5h you. But I don't want her to feel isolated does this have to be for any permanent time?"

"Well were hoping she can come back in a year or so and of course she can see her friends whenever should like. I have noticed she has some great friends and she's a very happy and bright child we will

Miss her dearly."

Oliver didn't like the sound of this either but since it was his daughter and he wanted the best education for both his daughters he couldn't agree more with Grace and Miss Evans.

"Alright Miss Evans thank you so much we will get the best homeschool teacher for Molly I think we would both like her tutor to become her homeschool teacher she is a wonderful woman."

"Yes thank you for making this meeting and understanding the situation. Trust me this is th best choice for your daughter. You are welcome to call me any time to updat on Molly's progress. Happy holidays!"

Grace and Oliver wu colt got up and shoot Miss Evans hand. They both quietly left the room and headed beck to the mansion which was a long quiet ride fo both Grace and Oliver. Grace wanted what was best for Molly and wanted her to have the best education possible but she hated taking her away from her friends where she was so happy. She decided to talk to Molly about it when she got home. As soon as Grace got him she found Molly in her room playing with her dolls. As soon as she saw Grace she jumped into her Molly hers arms.

"Hi baby can I talk to yo for a minute?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"Oh goodness not at all I just wanted to talk to you about the meeting we had with Miss Evans. Molly I know you've been doing well wi5h your tutor but we think it's best if you are homeschooled for the time being."

At this a tear slid down Molly's cheeks and Grace's heart broke into pieces at Molly's reaction to the news. She knew this was coming sooner or later.

"But mama I love school and Miss Evans and my friends! I don't want to leave!"

"I know baby but look a It this way you'll get one on one help with your reading because Miss vans can't work with you all the time and have 20 other students to teach. And as for friends you can invite them over all the time how does that sound?"

Molly's face lit up at this and hugged her mother.

"Well Ok Mama that's a good idea I really want to get better at reading and writing ."

"That's my girl! Come on let's get some dinner."

Grace was happy that her daughter was able to accept the face that she had to me homeschooled. It'd be the best choice for her, but she still couldn't help to see, a bit more quiet at dinner and Mrs Pugh could sense something was wrong and decided to talk to her daughter later that night.

"Come Gracie lets go to my room for a snuggle and talk."

Grace greatly agreed and followed Mrs Pugh into her rom with a nice hot cup of tea and a plate of cookies for each of them. Mrs Pugh pulled Grace into her arms and held her for a moment.

"So what's this I hear about Molly being homeschooled?"

"Yes we thought it was best for her to learn in a one on one setting instead of a classroom."

"Well that does sound like it's the right choice how did she handle it?"

"Well she was upset at first but then I told her it's for the best and she can invite her fri new over any ti m she wants. Oh mama I know this is the best for her and I want what's best but I hate seeing her upset."

At that tears started streaming down Grace's cheeks and Mrs Pugh gave her a tight hug and kiss on the top of the head.

"Oh the poor dear but sue should know that you love her so much you want the best education for her as possible .i know it's hard baby but you'll get to watch in on Molly's schooling during the day and you can spend time with her more. I love you Gracie more than you know."

"I really don't know what I'd do without you Mama I love you so much."

Mrs Pugh pulled grace into her lap and grace let herself be 5 years old again and cried into Mrs Pugh chest until they both fo asleep together. Grace loved Mrs Pugh so much and it was times like those when she loved her most and wished her real mother was alive to snuggle and give her advice but Mrs Pugh was just as motherly to her as her real mother was. Grace was forever thankful for Helen Pugh tonight and forever.

The Christmas holidays were busy and exciting for the whole family. Grace's sisters and niece and neophytes flew in for Christmas and the girls loved seeing their cousins. Everyone spent a fun Christmas Eve enjoying ice skating, looking at Christmas lights and of course visiting Santa. The girls loved sitting on Santa's lap. They both gave him a huge list of every toy game and clothes they could think of. Grace loved having her family here for the Christmas holidays and it's one year since Annie was adopted! Grace was so proud of both of her daughters and ho much they've grown since last year.

Christmas Eve dinner was a huge feast of turkey stuffing pies cakes and cookies for dessert and of course eggnog for the adults and hot chocolate for the kids. They all had a grew time talking and catching up. They all went to bed at 9 knowing the next day was going to be a busy one. Indeed at 645 the next Moro Grace and Oliver were on uo by two very excited girls.

"Merry Christmas mom and daddy ! Time to wake up! Santa came Santa came!"

Annie was practically bursting with excitement and Molly soon caught on. She jumped onto the bed and into her parents arms.

"Merry Christmas mama and daddy! Can we please please up now? I wanna see what Santa brought us!"

Grace loved her daughters excitement but not this early in the morning, but figuring they'd be at this for hours both Grace and Oliver got out of bed and put on their slippers and robes. The girls thbe raced downstairs their parents following behind. Soon enough everyone else in the house was up and downstairs in the foyer where the huge Christmas tree was and yes the floor was covered with presents!

The kids were all so excited to see what they got from Santa. They all got tons of clothes toys books and games. Annie and Molly were especially excited about to new bikes for each of them. A pink one for Molly and a red one for Annie. They couldn't sit to ride their new bikes. There was a huge Christmas breakfast waiting for them.

Everyone spent the rest of the day playing with new toys, riding bikes and spending tim it's their cousins. Annie was really picking up fast with bike riding and Molly wasn't too far ahead with catching up.

"Leapin lizards a new bike! We love our bikes and all our presents!"

Annie got off her bike and hugged both hr parents.

"Were so glad you're both enjoying them. Merry Christmas Annie and Molly!"

The rest of the day was spent together and the girls from the orphanage came over for dinner. They had such a great Tim together and Grace and Oliver were glad they could share the holiday with their friends. They were so happy to see how far along they've com in just on short year and couldn't wait to see what 1935 has in store for them. That night th Girls were so tired from all the Christmas festivities. Grace went to check on Annie first.

"Merry Christmas Annie I love you I'm so glad you could enjoy today with your cousins and friends."

"Merry Christmas mom I love you and daddy more than anything and thank you for giving Molly and I the best home we could've ever asked for."

Grace gave Annie a big hug and kiss goodnight. She then peacefully fell asleep and Grace shut the doo behind her. Grace went into Molly's room where she was just ab ur to fall asl p. She gently pulled the covers tightly around her and kissed her lightly.

"Merry Christmas baby girl daddy and I love you and we so proud of how far you've come especially with your dyslexia."

"I love you mama merry Christmas goodnight."

Molly then fell asleep snd Grace went to her and Oliver's room where he was already asleep. Grace gently kissed her husband and whispers.

"Merry Christmas Oliver I love you and the girls more than anything. Thank you for adopting them and marrying me."

Oliver smiled sweetly in his sleep and grace snuggled into his side and then drifted off herself.


	9. Chapter 9

This year was Grace's first real Valentine's Day. Sure she's had some sweethearts in the past and went to a few Valentine's Day dances in school. But this was her first one being really and truly in love with Oliver Warbucks. They loved each other every day but today was extra special and she had two extra special girls to celebrate with and a little on on the way.

Yes Grace Warbucks was pregnant with her first child. She was a little over a month along and she hasn't told Oliver or Annie or Molly. She wanted to make it a special and do it on a special day and this as the perfect day for Ir. Grace was more than excited to find out that she was having a baby, but she couldn't help but to be a bit scared and nervous at the same time because she has never taken care of an infant before. But she knew she'd be able to do it and her and Oliver will figure it out and they'll have the file to help out with the baby at Tim's too.

Since Valentine's Day was on a Wednesday this year the girls brought cookies to share with their classmates at school. They even made her and Oliver a sweet little Valentine's Day card and gave it to them this morning at breakfast.

"Thank you darlings it's a sweet card I love you two very much"

Grace bent to kiss tee daughters who were sitting next to her at the table.

"You're welcome mom I love you"

"I love you mama and Daddy happy Valentine's Day"

Oliver kissed both his girls then said it was time for them to start getting ready for school. After they were both dropped off at school Grace and Oliver were back at the mansion trying without any success to focus on work.

"Uhh grace I think work can hold itself till tonight after the girls are in bed. We have the whol house to ourselves now… you know what that means..?!"

"Oh Oliver you know th staff is still here and we never have an "empty" house"

Oliver then got up, shut the door to ththe study and locked it. He then went to his wife and pulle he into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Oh now I ge what you meant! You are so sly" Grace teased her husband and kissed him again before remembering what she need to tell him. She suddenly pulled away from him.

"Oliver I have something to tell you"

"Is something wrong?" Oliver began to get a worried look on his face.

"Well do you remember how I was sick for a few weeks?well I just went to the doctor last week and… they gave me some news"

"Wha is it Grace please tell me! Whatever it is I'll always be here for you and help you in any way" Oliver was starting to los his cool at that moment he took a deep breath and waited for Grace's answer.

"I'm fine Oliver I'm pregnant I'm going to have a baby!"

For a moment Oliver was completely stunned and found do nothing but stare at his wife.

"Is everything ok I wanted to wait for the right moment to tell you and I thought today was perfect for it." At that moment Oliver swept grac into his arms and kissed her. He couldn't be any more happier that the love of his life was going to have his baby! Their first baby together!

"Oh grace I love you so much! This is the best news 5hank you for surprising me today it's the best Valentine's Day gift I could've ever gotten."

"I'm glad I'm a little over a month along. Let's tell the girls tonight at dinner we'll surprise them!"

"That's a great idea if you need to rest please do I'll do the work tonight."

"I'll be fine but thank you for the offer I'll rest when I need to"

Grace kissed her husband and they attempted to get at least a bit of work done before th girls got home. But Grace couldn't help but feel a bit distracted.

It was turning into a great Valentine's days for th both of them and grace couldn't sit for the girls to come home from school so they could announce the big news. She knew Annie would b over the moon excited but Molly was a different story. She was more attracted to Grace than Annie was and she wasn't sure if she'd take the news well. It would be hard for Grace to give Molly the attention she needed especially late Ron in her pregnancy. She was just going to wait and see ho Molly would react to the news then figure out what she should do to make sure Molly knew that she is loved and save and here forever. She also wanted Molly to understand that she was a big girl and realize that grace needs to give herself and the new baby attention too.

The girls finally came home at 2 ans had their after school snack. As they were eating their snack Grace mentioned that they had a surprise for them at dinner,

"Is it a pony?" Grace laughed at her youngest daughter's cute excitement about a pony.

"Well baby not a pony but I think you will both be excited with the news."

That night Mrs. Pugh made made a great dinner of ham, potatoes and green beans. As they were just getting finished with eating Grace and Oliver thought it was time to announce th baby to the girls.

"Girls do you remember when your mom was sick a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah mom are you Ok? What's wrong?" Annie started to get really worried about her mom's health. Grace kissed her forehead and said

"Nothing is wrong sweetie in fact I'm fine. I'm going to have a baby!"

Annie's eyes lit up with excitement.

"A baby! Oh boy! Leapin lizards! Can I help when the baby comes? I want a brother!" Grace smiled at her oldest daughter's pure excitement. She loved how Annie got so excited so easily and wanted to help with the baby. She knew she would make a great big sister because she already is a great big sister to Molly. Grace then turn d to her youngest daughter and noticed tears in her eyes. Knowing this would be coming but not this soon after announcing her pregnancy. She pulled her youngest into a tight hug.

"Oh baby what's wrong? You're going to have a new brother or sister! Aren't you excited?"

"But mama I don't want you to forget me ans Annie and you'll love the baby more than us because we're adopted and this is your baby. I love you and daddy I don't wanna go back to the orphanage!"

"Oh my sweet baby! I want you to look at me right now and I want you to know that just because I'm having a child of my own doesn't mean your daddy and I love you and Annie any less than our own child. We would never ever send you back to the orphanage just because of that we will love you all the same. Do you understand me?"

Molly blinked her eyes and wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"Yes mommy I love you" Milky snuggled into her mother's chest and stayed with her the rest of the day.

The next few weeks seemed to be dragging by. Grace had the occasional morning sickness but but as bad as ho it started. She was sleeping well and seemed to be eating healthy. Grace loved being able to watch in-on Molly's homeschooling and she seemed to be doing well. Grace was still able to keep p work work and be able to take rests throughout the day thanks to her wonderful husband.

Everyone was so excited about the new baby and grace couldn't wait till the baby arrived. Annie was over the moon and talked non stop about what the baby would be and all the fun things she and Molly. Would do with and teach baby. Grace knew Annie was going to be a great big sister and a great help for grace later in her pregnancy and when the baby arrived. Molly on the. other hand wasn't too sure about he any and was even more clingy to Grace than usual. She loved her youngest. Daughter dearly but needed her rest especially later on in her pregnancy. She knew this would happen eventually not she didn't expect it to be so soon. She wanted molly to understand that Grace loved her but she needed her to be a big girl and she needed her to realize that she needs to share her mother with a younger sibling. She hated seeing Molly so upset so she decided to talk to Mrs. Pugh about the situation.

"How are the girls dealing with you and the baby?" Her and Mrs. Pugh were in the dining room one night after dinner over tea and a pie.

"Well Annie is as always excited and can not wait to be a big sister. Molly on the other hand seems a bit more nervous about the new baby and has been even more clingy to me lately. I'm just worried about how she'll be when the baby arrives."

"I think it's normal for an older sibling to be a bit jealous when a new baby comes along. I had that experience with my daughter when I was pregnant with my son. I told her that I love them just th same and always will. I took her out on a special one on one day and she felt better after that. Maybe try that with both girls so they will know how special they both are to you even with a new baby."

"Yes I'll try a special one on one day with both of them. I sure hope this helps."

"It takes time dear Molly is still young and doesn't understand ad well as Annie does that there will be other people in your life that she had to share you with."

"Thanks mama I love you I'll try talking to Molly and take them both on a girls date just-the two of us."

Grace kissed Mrs. Pugh and net off to find Molly. Grace found Molly in Annie's room playing with her dolls. Molly immediately jumped into her mother's arms upon seeing her enter the room.

"Hi mama! We're playing house! Want to play with us?" Grace kissed her daughter and put her don.

"Maybe in a bit. Can we talk for a moment?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"No not at all I just ant to see ho you're doing. Let's go to your room shall we?"

Molly took Grace's hand and went to her room. The two of them sat on Molly's bed snuggled up.

"Molly I love you very very much but I've noticed you don't want me to leave your side lately and it's been happening ever since I announced the baby. Is everything alright?"

"I love you mama I don't want you to forget about me when the baby comes and you and daddy will send us back to Miss Hannigan!"

At that Molly burst into tears. Grace's heart just about broke at why Molly has been so clingy lately. She was worried that just because her and Annie are adopted her grace and liver will love the baby more than them! Oh the poor little girl. Grace scooped her daughter into her lap and held her and let her cry it out. When molly was calm enough grace put her hand onto Molly's chin and said in a firm clear voice,

"Molly Jane Warbucks just because you and Annie are adopted and we are having a baby of our on does NOT mean that we will love you or your sister any less than we love the baby. You two are my world and always and forever will be! Do yo understand?"

"Yes mama I love you."

"I love you too more than the world. How would you like to have a special day just the two of us? I will do the same with Annie of course but it will be a special one on one day and we can do anything you want!"

Molly's eyes lit up at this. She hugged her mother and gave her a huge kiss.

"Anything!?"

"Anything my dear it's your special day!"

Grace as glad Molly seemed to be over her nervousness of the new baby coming. Annie loved the idea of a special one on one day with her mother too. The Saturday after their little heart to heart Grace had her special day with Annie. First they went out to breakfast and then went to the aquarium since Annie has been wanting to go for a while. That took most of the day and Annie loved every moment with her mother just the two of them. They then got a late lunch and early dinner and went out for ice cream. Annie loved her special one on one day and Sunday would b Molly's ten and graced hoped that this would cure Molly of being jealous of the new baby and she would be excited about a new sibling.

Sunday grace took Molly out for breakfast similar to Annie. Molly has been asking for a kitten for some time so Grace took her to the pet store to pick one out. Molly picked out a black and white kitten which she named Oreo. She loved him very much. They then went to lunch and saw a movie. Molly rand ally seems to be enjoying herself. Grace tucked Molly into bed that night snuggled up with Oreo.

"I had fun today mama thank you for Oreo I love him very much. Goodnight mama I love your."

"You're very welcome my dear I'm glad you enjoyed your special day I th me. Goodnight baby girl I love you and don't you ever ever forget that!"

Grace kissed Molly on last time and gave Oreo a gentle pat before leaving the room. Grace was glad she got to spend equal time with both her daughters just the two of them and hoped that Molly would be just as excited for the baby as Annie was. She thought she'd take the girls shopping for with the baby's room next month to get them even more excited . She did t ant either of them especially Molly to feel jealous or abandoned. She'd love all her children just the same blood or adopted. Grace got into bed with Oliver that night and snuggled into her husbands side and enjoyed the sleep she probably wouldn't get much of once the baby came.


	10. Chapter 10

The months seemed to fly by as Grace became more into her pregnancy. She loved being pregnant and she took every moment she could to rest and take breaks during work thanks to her wonderful husband for allowing her to have a flexible schedule. That helped her to find time to sit in on Molly's homeschooling during the day. Molly has really been progressing so well with her reading and writing that they decided to meet with Molly's teacher at the end of April too see if she could go back to school in the fall. Grace hoped beyond hoped Molly was able to get back into a classroom.

One Friday after school at the end of April Grace and Oliver went to Miss Evans class ion to discuss about Molly's progress. They were both nervous and excited st the same time it would b gr s to have Molly back in school in a normal classroom with other children her age. As Grace and Oliver entered the classroom Miss Evans gave them each a quick hug and welcomed them to sit. Oliver went first.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with us today. Molly's homeschool teacher and grace and I have seen a huge progress in Molly's reading and we think she's ready to come back to school as soon as possible."

"From what I have heard from Molly's teacher she is doing extremely well but we want her to continue with homeschooling until the fall so she can start off fresh with the other students."

Grace was relieved to hear this she hugged Miss Evans tightly.

"Thank you Miss Evans we both appreciate this and Molly I'll be so thrilled to come back to school with her friends! Thank you again from all of us."

They all got up sook hands and left the room. Grace couldn't wait to get back to the mansion to share the wonderful news with Molly. When they got back to the mansion grace found Molly in the kitchen with Annie eating cookies .

"Hi girls! I can see you two made cookies!"

Annie got up to hug her mother.

"Yeah we did! We helped Mrs. Pugh bake them have one!"

Laughing, Grace patted Annie on the head

"I will in a bit dear do you mind if I talk to Molly alone?"

"Sure."

Grace gestured for Molly to stay where she was. She smiled at her daughter to let her know there was absolutely nothing wrong.

"Hey baby do you remember how me and daddy had a meeting with your teacher today?"

"Yeah."

"Well me daddy your homeschool teacher and Miss Evans have noticed how well you have been doing with your reading and writ8 g and we've decided to let you go back to school in the fall!"

Molly immediately jumped up from her seat and ran to give her mother a huge hug and kiss. She couldn't me more thrilled and Grace was beyond happy for Molly.

"Really Mama? I can go back to school with my friends?!"

"Really baby you have been doing so well and were all so proud of you!"

"Oh boy! Thank you mama I love you and I will keep working on my read g over the summer so I can be better at it next fall."

"That's my girl. Do you want to help me pick out a theme for the baby's room this weekend?"

"Ok! Me you and Annie!"

Grace was glad Molly was over being jealous of the new baby and could finally be excited. She was happy the one on one day helped. There were still some nightmares and tears here and there but Grace was always there to comfort Molly and reassure her that she was loved and will never ever be forgotten. Annie even got into making Molly get excited for the new baby and they would both help out with grace when the baby came. Molly was excited to be a big sister!

The following Saturday grace Annie and Molly went out shopping for the baby. They decided on a zoo theme for the nursery since they didn't know the gender of the baby yet they wanted to keep it gender neutral. Even Molly helped pick out the bedding, blankets and a few stuffed animals. They bought some bottle, clothes, diapers and a new rocking chair. Both girls couldn't wait for the baby to arrive so they could show them the nursery. They then decided to get some lunch, catch a movie and ice cream before heading buck to the mansion. Both girls really enjoyed themselves and grace was glad to spend time with her girls before the baby arrived.

As they unpacked the stuff they bought and started setting up the nursery Grace asked the girls what they would name the baby. After a moment of thought Anne said ,

"I like Margret Sarah for a girl or David James for a boy after our birth parents."

Molly nodded in excitement at the name ideas. .

"Yeah I really like those names! What about you mama?"

"I love them! Now you can honor your birth parents by naming your sibling after them."

Grace got up and hugged her daughters. She was so touched that they wanted the baby to be named after their parents to who birthed them. Nothing could ever break the bond of a birth mother and Grace loved Annie for coming up with the idea. Just at that moment Oliver walked into the room.

"Mind if I ask what's going on here?" Grace got up to kiss her husband and pulled him into the room.

"We were talking about baby named we really like Margret Sarah and David James after the girls' birth parents it was Annie's idea and I absolutely love it."

"Those are lovely names I love both of them and I love the three of you!"

The rest of the weekend and next few months was spent getting ready for the baby and putting the nursery together. The girls did spend a week in Chicago with their cousins and had a blast. The whole family was getting more and more excited as the months came closer to Grace's due date. They decided to have another family trip to the beach again in August before the baby came and school started again. This time around there was no nervousness and both girls were excited for school and Annie could t wait to start middle school and Molly couldn't wait to be back in a classroom with her friends. A lot of the summer was spent together as a family and getting ready for the baby.

Soon August finally arrived and grace was already 8 months into her pregnancy. They decided to have their trip in New Jersey just in case the baby decided to make a surprise appearance. They planned to stay for two weeks at a beach house similar to the one the6 stayed in last summer.

The girls stayed on the beach since the day they arrived. They loved the beach and the ocean and couldn't sit until their new sibling was old enough to share it with them. They all had fun swimming, looking for shells, crabs and other treasures, building g sand castles and grace couldn't wait for th baby to enjoy all this too.

One night around 4am a few days into their trip Grace felt a sharp pang in her stomach. Thinking nothing of it she went back to sleep but the pangs kept coming and getting worse and worse. Then she realized she was in labor! The baby was co I feel now and right in the middle of their vacation! She shook Oliver awake.

"Oliver wake up! The baby is coming!"

"What!? Now!? It's too early."

"Well the baby is coming now we need to get to the hospital. Should we get the girls up?"

Oliver quickly got out of bed and started packing a bag for Grace to take to the hospital.

"They'll be fine we'll leave them a note I'll come back to get them after the baby comes."

Oliver helped grace out of bed and after writing the girls a quick note they headed out to the car to drive to the hospital. Grace's labor pains became more constant and closer to each other and by the time they got to the hospital she was literally about to push the baby out. Luckily they were able to get into s room so Grace would deliver

. A healthy baby girl Margret Sarah was born at 515am and grace and Oliver didn't mind at all that she interrupted their vacation. Grace was so happy that she had three beautiful healthy daughters and could r wait for Annie and Molly to meet their new sister. Grace loved Margret the very minute she lay eyes on her. She was beautiful and perfect and couldn't wait to have a relationship with her as special as Annie's and Molly's.

Oliver kissed his wife and new daughter.

"I love you grace and the new baby I can't wait for the girls to meet her. I think we should cut the vacation short so we can get you and the baby settled in at the mansion."

"Ok I'm just happy she's here and healthy and I have my whole family to celebrate her birth with."

"We're going to have quite the story to tell her when she's older! Of how she made a surprise appearance on our family vacation!" Oliver teased kissing his wife once more before heading back to the house to get some more things and the girls to come back to meet the baby.

Just an hour later grace could hear running feet coming from down the hall and figured it was Annie. She nearly burst into the room with excitement.

"Mom! I got another sister! Oh boy oh boy!"

Grace laughed at how excited Annie was and Molly soon came in with Oliver. She suddenly became a little shy and hung back st Oliver's side. Oliver gently pushed Molly towards the bed.

"It's alright Molly go see mama and your new sister."

Grace patted the spot next to her for Molly to sit. She greatly snuggled next to her mother and looked at the baby in awe.

"Wow mama she's so little! What did you name her?"

"Margret Sarah."

"I love you Margret Sarah." Molly whispered gently to the baby in which she turned her little head and smiled up at her new sisters. Annie then asked

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure baby just be gentle with her alright?"

Grace gently handed Margret over to Annie in which she held and spoke softly to. She then put the baby into Molly's arms. She was a bit awkward with holding her head at first but Grace helped her carefully lift the baby's head. They then spent the day holding and cuddling the went back to the mansion a few days after leaving the hospital so the baby ans Grace could get settled in. Even though the girls were disappointed that their vacation had to come to an early end they were beyond excited to show off their new sister to everyone back at the mansion.

Grace's family was now complete and couldn't wait for the many new memories to be shared with all three of her beautiful Warbucks daughters.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N here's my last chapter of The Warbucks Girls! I had so much fun writing this and I hope you all had just as much fun reading it! This chapter takes place 6 years after the movie which makes Annie 17 and graduating from high school Molly 12 and Maggie 6.**

Grace could not believe how fast the time has gone! Annie was just about to graduate high school and go to college at the Rochester Institute Of Technology to be an American Sign Language interpreter. Grace couldn't be more proud if the path Annie was taking and loved seeing the little energetic girl turn into a mature sophisticated young adult. She even received a scholarship for interpreting and was going to work at a deaf camp in Connecticut for the summer! Molly was entering 7th grade. She was still shy but a lot more talkative and outgoing than she used to be. Grace was so proud of Molly and she has come such a long way with her dyslexia and was able to keep up its her classmates. She was even participating in school plays and was on the field hockey team. Grace couldn't believe the wonderful teenager Molly was becoming. Little Margret Sarah(Maggie) was a happy energetic 5 year old and she loved her big sisters! Molly and Maggie were nearly inseparable and were just as close as her and Annie were and still are. Grace love the special bond her three daughters had together. Grace and her daughters were still as close as ever even Annie still liked to snuggle up with her and talk just like she did when she was younger.

A week before Annie's graduation they decided to have a huge party for her at the mansion. Annie was so thrilled at the idea so Grace went on to plan her party. Grace remembered the first time she ever planned a party which was Annie's 12th birthday and now she was planning a high school graduation party! She couldn't help but to cry a little and just at that moment Oliver walked into the study where he found Grace crying softly.

"Oh darling what's the matter? Did som thing upset you?"

Not knowing Oliver walked up behind her, Grace gave a little gasp of surprise so see her husband in the middle of crying and quickly wiped her tears away.

"Oh no nothing at all I'm just remembering the first time I planned a party for Annie for her 12th birthday and now I'm suddenly planning a graduation. I can't believe ho fats she's grown up."

"Me neither one minute she's a tiny strange orphan staying in my house for two weeks now she's our little girl all grown up going to college."

"I can't think but to miss her already Oliver."

"I know Grace but she's only a few hours away and I'm sure shell be coming home on weekends and holidays and we still have Molly and Maggie at home."

Remembering her to other daughters grace smiled at her husband and gave him a tight hug and kiss on the ear.

"You're right I love you Oliver Warbucks."

Oliver kissed his wife and left the room to let her finish planning th party.

Grace knew this was going to be a happy but emotional tom for everyone. Grace was glad Molly and Maggie still had each other to talk to when they needed it. When Grace went to Annie's room that night to kiss her goodnight she found Annie looking at a photo album with tears running down her face. Grace gently sat on th bed and put a comforting arm around her oldest daughter.

"I know this is an emotional time my sweet baby girl is growing up so fast and daddy and I are so proud of you and everything you have accomplished. Never forget that you're still my baby and you can have a snuggle with me any Tim you feel like it alright baby?"

Annie wiped her tears from her cheeks and snuggled into her mother's side just lik she did when she was younger.

"I'm just so excited to start a new chapter but I'm going to miss my family and sisters so much it's going to be so hard not having them right down hall from me and having me to snuggle with when they're scared or upset."

"I know baby it's gonna feel so different without you in the House all the time but always think of us when you feel homesick and all the fun times we've had together and you're going to make so many grits friends and you're going to make an amazing interpreter! All those deaf lpeople will love having you."

"Thanks mom I love you daddy and my sisters more than anything and maybe once I get my schedule figure out I can have the girls sleep over my dorm!"

Grace smiled at the idea and how thoughtful Annie was of her sisters.

"They would love that baby just let us know ok? Goodnight baby girl."

"Oh mom? Can you sleep with me tonight like you used to?"

Grace smiled at this and greatly got not bed with Annie and snuggled her just like they did when she was a kid and grace loved every moment of it. They fell peacefully asleep in each other's arms and grace would remember this for many years to come.

Finally Annie's graduation day arrived. The whole Warbucks family including Grace's sisters niece and nephews took up the first row in the h gym where the graduation ceremony would be held. It was a beautiful ceremony with the national anthem a few speeches and essays and lastly names were called to receive their diplomas. When it was Annie's turn her wole family nearly jumped out of their eats and cheered. Annie had a huge smile on her face as the principal announced.

"Congratulations to the class of 1939!"

At that everyone stood up and clapped and cheered as the seniors threw their caps off.

The party was a huge success. All of Annie's school and orphanage friends were there along with the whole Warbucks family and the staff as guests. There was lots of food games hugs tears and laughs. Grace loved celebrating her oldest daughter and couldn't wait to see what her college journey had for her. Grace saw Annie moly and Maggie having s little heart to heart and could sense what they were talking about. Grace loved the bond between Annie and her little sisters and didn't want to ruin their little moment together so she decided to let them be.

After the party winded down and everyone started to leave grace decided to have s little talk with moly and Maggie in her room.

"So girls I saw you to having a little heart to heart with Annie. I know it's going to be so hard having her away at school and not right down the fall from us every day."

Molly's eyes tears up and hugged her mother tightly and Maggie did the same.

" yeah mama it's gonna feel so weird she was the closest thing I ever had at the orphanage and now she's leaving I'm going to miss her so much. But she did promise us that once she got everything at school figured out she'd invite us for a sleepover at her dorm!"

Grace smiled at that and was glad Annie made that promise to her sisters she put both her youngest daughters into her lap.

"I'm going to miss her too but I'm glad I have the two of you and of course you can sleep over when Annie gets settled she'll give us c call as soon as she can."

At that Maggie pipped up

"Mommy what's sign language?"

Grace explained gently to her youngest daughter

"It's a very special language used by someone that is deaf. They can not hear with their ears so they use sign language to speak to other their hands and Annie is going to school to learn how to soak with people who can't hear and help them to know what others who can speak and hear are saying. That's called an interpreter."

"Wow I went to learn sign language!"

Grace loved her youngest daughters curiousness of everything and eagerness to learn new things.

"I'm sure Annie would be glad to teach you baby."

The rest of the summer was spent as a family going on as many t ops and spending time together before Annie had to move to school in August. Grace loved getting the opportunity to spend one on one time with all of her daughters this summer.

By the time they knew it the end of August came and of course they celebrated Maggie's 6th birthday with her kindergarten friends. Then they moved Annie into her dorm at RIT her roommate was another interpreting student named Cheryl and Annie couldn't sit to meet her. When they arrived at the dorm the Sunday before school started everyone helped unpack Annie's things and set up her room.

"Thanks fo helping me move in guys. Wow I'm on my on now it feels so funny."

Grace and Oliver hugged and kissed her tightly.

"Were still here for you baby you can call us whenever you feel like it."

Maggie and Molly then went to Annie and hugged her as tightly as they could.

"I'm going to miss you girls so much but remember I promised I'm going to call mom as soon as I have everything figur r out and gave you too over for a sleepover."

Maggie lifted her arms to Annie and Annie scooped the o her youngest sister and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Annie can you teach me to talk with my hands?"

Annie laughed at this and gave her another squeeze.

"Of course I will! I'll teach both of you all the fun cool signs I learn!"

Annie hugged her family once more before they left the dorm and headed back home. Grace couldn't help but let the tears roll done her cheeks. Olive gave her a kiss and squeezes her hand. Her baby was really and truly her own and couldn't sit to hear all about her experiences and couldn't wait to spend time with her two youngest daughters. For now grace has her three Warbucks Girls always and forever.

 **The end! I love the idea of Annie being an interpreter nd going to RIT(which wasn't even around then but in my story it is!) look out for a sequel!**


End file.
